The Desolate Future
by Shakinha
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. América testa uma máquina do tempo construída por ele e Japão, mas quando chega em um futuro distante, descobre que as coisas são bem diferentes do que ele esperava.
1. Chapter 1

**The Desolate Future**

**Capítulo 1**

América suspirou impaciente, mordendo outra vez seu hambúrguer. Por que Japão estava demorando tanto? Ele tinha dito que ia apenas fazer alguns testes.

Ele olhou algumas das pinturas que Japão tinha em casa. Todas pareciam bem entediantes, assim como as tralhas que Inglaterra tinha em sua casa.

Os olhos de América se iluminaram quando teve uma ideia. Japão tinha dito que não contariam a ninguém ainda, uma vez que alguém poderia roubar ou a invenção deles talvez não funcionasse, mas certamente não haveria problema se ele contasse apenas a Inglaterra. Ele sempre foi interessado nessas coisas de viagem no tempo e espaço.

Sem contar que teria algo de que se gabar para ele.

América discou rapidamente o número em seu celular, tentando ignorar o fato de que ele parecia ter memorizado o número. Depois de alguns toques, uma voz muito cansada atendeu.

"O que diabos você quer?" Rosnou Inglaterra.

América olhou seu relógio. Era por volta de meio dia. Já que estava na casa do Japão, isso significava que seria por volta de 3 da manhã na casa de Inglaterra.

Oops.

"Oie, Iggy!" América disse animado (ignorando qualquer reclamação do britânico sobre o apelido) "Eu e Japão estamos trabalhando numa coisa super legal! Até você vai ficar impressionado!" Ele terminou a frase com sua conhecida risada. "É claro que Japão fez a maior parte das coisas técnicas, mas a ideia foi mais minha, então-"

"Olhe, América." Cortou Inglaterra. "Isso não pode esperar até amanhã?" Ele perguntou num tom irritado. "Estou no meio da noite e tenho uma reunião amanhã. Nós podemos conversar mais tarde se isso for importante, certo?"

"Espera aí, não desliga! E isso _é_ realmente importante, é uma-"

A linha ficou muda.

"Máquina do tempo..." América finalizou, um pouco tarde demais. Ele suspirou mais uma vez, olhando para o telefone. Queria passar mais tempo com Inglaterra, mas Inglaterra sempre parecia irritado com ele por alguma razão. América sorriu sozinho, até Inglaterra o acharia genial quando ele revelasse que ajudou a construir uma máquina do tempo. Embora, sabendo como ele é, ele ainda encontraria _alguma coisa_ para reclamar.

América olhou triste para seu telefone antes de colocá-lo na mesa e se levantar. Ele poderia dar uma olhada e como Japão estava se saindo.

"Japããããããão! Você já terminou?" América chamou enquanto andava até o jardim em estilo nipônico. Japão desviou a atenção do que estava trabalhando e sorriu para o americano.

"Ah, América-san." Disse Japão, calorosamente. "Estou quase terminando. Só mais alguns minutos." Ele sorriu outra vez.

América piscou. As coisas deviam estar indo muito bem já que Japão estava tão animado.

Os dois estavam trabalhando naquele projeto por quase um ano. América teve a ideia quando viu um programa de TV na casa de Inglaterra (alguma coisa sobre uma cabine azul?) e imediatamente foi falar com Japão. Japão pareceu cético no início, mas acabou concordando em ajudar América. Com o passar dos meses, eles conseguiam cada vez mais resultados positivos até Japão admitir que o projeto se tornaria realidade.

"Isso deve bastar." Disse Japão, dando um passo para trás da máquina que parecia uma cápsula e destoava bem do padrão do jardim.

"Sério?" América perguntou, correndo até o japonês. "Você quer dizer que está realmente pronta?" América não podia acreditar, depois de meses de trabalho duro, eles finalmente iriam fazer história.

"Deve estar." Japão respondeu. Seus olhos começaram a brilhar. "Também adicionei alguns itens extras para segurança. Por exemplo, a porta se abre automaticamente no caso de falha de energia e-"

"Japão." América interrompeu antes que ele se empolgasse num discurso longo e provavelmente chato. "Isso viaja no tempo ou não?"

"...Deve viajar." Disse Japão, hesitante. "Mas nós ainda precisamos testar e-"

"Então vamos testar agora!" Disse América animado, correndo em direção à máquina.

"O quê? América-san, espere! Pode não ser seguro, nós deveríamos-"

"Ah, vamos! Você fez um milhão de testes de segurança nessa coisa! Eu só quero ver se funciona."

Japão suspirou.

"Tudo bem, América-san... Mas... Por favor, tome cuidado." Ele às vezes se perguntava por que se incomodava em discutir com América. Quando fazia isso, América apenas fazia cara de cachorrinho sem dono até conseguir o que queria. Japão não tinha certeza sobre o que América faria se esse método não funcionasse, ele nunca foi tão longe.

"YES!" América gritou de felicidade. Ele abriu a porta da máquina e praticamente pulou para dentro.

"Mas, América." Começou Japão, ele estava começando a se arrepender de sua decisão. "Apenas tente avançar alguns minutos. E não faça nada perigoso. É uma máquina muito delicada e eu não sei o quão facilmente se quebra."

"Ok, ok." América segurou a maçaneta da porta. "Mais alguma coisa?"

"Só... Por favor, tenha cuidado."

"Quem você é? Minha mãe?" América riu. "Eu sempre sou cuidadoso. Eu sou o herói!" Ele sorriu antes de fechar a porta.

Japão olhava ansioso para a máquina, tentando não pensar nas muitas coisas que poderiam dar errado.

América olhou em volta na cápsula apertada. Como tinha uma cadeira bem no meio, quase não havia espaço para ele ficar de pé. Havia um pequeno painel na parede onde ele deveria colocar quantos minutos, horas, dias ou anos ele queria avançar ou retroceder.

"Eu deveria apenas avançar uns 10 minutos... Japão ficaria preocupado se eu demorar muito..." Ele digitou isso na máquina. Sua mão pairou sobre o botão de partida.

"Por que estou hesitando?" Ele murmurou. "Nada pode dar errado!"

Ele se sentou na cadeira. Estava apenas excitado ou coisa parecida. Obviamente não estava assustado. Heróis não ficam assustados.

América pegou uma lata de refrigerante, sem imaginar de onde aquilo veio. Ele só precisava se acalmar. Puxou o anel.

Ele imediatamente desejou não ter feito isso.

O líquido espirrou todo em cima dos controles.

"Oh, inferno!" Gritou América. Os números na parte do painel que indicava os anos começaram a aumentar rapidamente. "Inferno duplo!" Ele deu um pulo e começou a apertar aleatoriamente os botões, tentando consertar o que quer que tivesse feito.

Infelizmente, ele acidentalmente apertou o botão de partida.

A máquina começou a balançar rapidamente, derrubando o americano antes que ele tivesse tempo de gritar. Uma luz ofuscante invadiu a cápsula antes que ele tivesse tempo de imaginar o que estava acontecendo.

A máquina bateu na terra, causando uma pequena explosão de poeira e sujeira. As luzes da cápsula piscaram uma última vez antes de se apagar completamente. A porta se abriu e um americano enjoado caiu para fora. Ele caiu sobre seus joelhos, tentando com dificuldade manter o hambúrguer que havia comido mais cedo em seu devido lugar.

"Onde eu estou?" América se perguntou, olhando em volta em busca de sinais da época em que ele estaria.

Ele teve que olhar de novo.

O mundo à sua frente era seco e desolado. Não havia construções ou mesmo plantas à vista. Um vento quente acordou América de seu choque inicial, permitindo-lhe dizer as primeiras palavras que vieram a sua mente.

"O que diabos é isso?" Ele ainda não entendia o que estava na sua frente. O que poderia ter acontecido ali?

Ele voltou para a máquina. Tinha que voltar ao seu tempo.

"O que..." América olhava para a cápsula, antes iluminada. Todos os botões estavam apagados e sem sinal de vida. Ele apertou o botão de partida esperançosamente, mesmo sabendo que nada iria acontecer.

Ele estava certo.

América olhou em volta mais uma vez. Estava preso em algum tipo de deserto, com uma máquina do tempo quebrada e nenhum sinal de civilização.

Ele estava preso ali.

"...Merda."

**N/T: **Capítulo traduzido por mim e betado pela Naty Lupin. A fic original, em inglês, pertence à SakuraMoriChan. Mandem reviews que eu direciono para ela. ^^

É a primeira vez que trabalho na tradução de uma fic, espero que não tenha ficado ruim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Primeiro, América ficou chocado, depois deprimido, mas agora estava apenas irritado. Que tipo de máquina do tempo quebra depois da primeira vez de uso? Tudo bem, havia caído refrigerante nela, mas isso não é desculpa para máquina quebrar totalmente!

Ele resmungou e se jogou pesadamente no chão, perto de uma pilha estúpida de lixo. Nem o celular ele tinha, havia deixado na casa de Japão. Não que ele tivesse cogitado ligar para alguém, América só queria seus jogos para não morrer de tédio. Isso antes da bateria acabar, depois ele literalmente morreria de tédio.

Não havia absolutamente nada lá, com a exceção de algumas rachaduras na terra. Talvez ele as enumerasse antes de inventar amigos imaginários, como Inglaterra fazia.

Ele sentia falta de Inglaterra, sentia falta de todos. América nunca mais os veria, nem veria nada vivo. Ele podia muito bem-

Ele piscou. Podia ver alguma coisa distante, alguma coisa se mexendo.

"Eu devo estar ficando maluco." América suspirou. Ele só estava lá há dez minutos. Deve ser um recorde.

A figura se movia lentamente. À medida que se aproximava, América podia observar que aquilo parecia estar vestindo algum tipo de capa.

E, o mais importante, tinha forma humana.

América se levantou. Se essa pessoa fosse real, não apenas um delírio seu, ela poderia ajudá-lo com sua máquina do tempo. Aquele era o futuro, afinal de contas. Eles devem ter inventado isso há anos.

"Ei! Aqui!" Ele gritou acenando freneticamente. A figura virou a cabeça em direção a América. Mas, invés de ir de encontro ao estadunidense, ou até mesmo acenar de volta, a figura se virou e correu o mais rápido que pode na direção contrária.

"Que diabos?" Pensou América antes de persegui-lo.

Apesar da grande vantagem da criatura sobre América, ela não era muito rápida. América rapidamente ganhou terreno e se aproximou.

"Por que você está correndo?" Ele perguntou quando estava confiante que a pessoa não escaparia. Ela olhou para trás, surpresa, mas não respondeu, apenas tentou desesperadamente correr mais rápido. América não podia ver direito os olhos da pessoa, mesmo que o capuz estivesse abaixado quando começaram a correr, mas tinha algo de familiar naqueles olhos...

Uma grande rachadura separou América de sua presa. O estranho diminuiu levemente a velocidade, olhou para trás, mas não parou.

América olhou para seus pés. Subitamente, a terra parecia muito mais frágil e quebradiça.

Com cuidado, ele deu mais um passo a frente, mas esse movimentou causou mais milhões de fendas na terra.

"Ai, mer..." Mas América não pode terminar sua frase, nesse momento a terra sob seus pés desabou, derrubando o americano.

América gemeu enquanto acordava. Abriu os olhos devagar, deixando-os se acostumar com o escuro.

Ele não tinha ideia de onde estava, mas percebeu duas coisas:

1. Seus braços estavam amarrados nas costas

2. Ele não estava sozinho

Duas figuras encapuzadas estavam paradas um pouco distantes de América, o capuz cobria até um pouco abaixo dos olhos, impedindo América de ver todo seu rosto. Eles estavam conversando sem notar que América já havia voltado à consciência. Apesar da capa do estranho que havia no terreno baldio ser preta, essas capas eram de uma cor marrom suja.

"O que... O que está acontecendo?" Perguntou América, tentando se livrar das cordas.

As duas criaturas se separaram rapidamente dado ao espanto do som da voz de América.

"Então você acordou." Disse a primeira voz, fria. América empalideceu quando o primeiro estranhou sacou um objeto com formato de arma de dentro da capa.

A pessoa caminhou até ele, levantou a arma vagarosamente.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou a segunda voz, um pouco menos áspera que a primeira.

América não respondeu, ele estava muito ocupado encarando a arma.

"Responda a pergunta!" Rosnou o primeiro, aproximando a arma da testa de América.

"A-América! Meu nome é América!" Ele gaguejou, sua voz saindo mais fina do que havia previsto.

"Certo, América, de onde você vem?" Perguntou o mais calmo.

"Um... América?"

Se não fosse pelo capuz, América teria certeza que o segundo estava o encarando.

"Você acha isso engraçado?" Perguntou o segundo, sua voz parecia bem mais perigosa agora.

"N-Não acho." As pessoas até podiam dizer que América era idiota, mas ele sabia que não era uma boa ideia contrariar um homem que apontava uma arma para ele.

O primeiro voltou para perto de seu parceiro.

"O que você acha que devemos fazer com ele?" Perguntou o homem armado, sem desviar o olhar de América.

"Ele pode ser um espião. Devemos matá-lo." Respondeu o segundo.

América decidiu que não gostava mais do segundo.

**N/T:** Dessa vez a tradução foi da Naty Lupin e eu betei (não sou grande coisa como beta, mas dá pro gasto).

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

"Você não pode simplesmente me _matar_!" América protestou, lutando contra o que o prendia.

"Sentimos muito," O segundo disse em voz baixa. A julgar pelo sorriso da figura, ele não sentia muito. "Mas não podemos permitir que O Líder nos encontre aqui- não agora."

"O Líder?" América perguntou, confuso. "Quem é-"

"Já chega!" Disse uma voz diferente. América levantou os olhos surpreso para a nova figura que entrava. Assim como os outros dois, seu capuz estava cobrindo seus olhos, mas a capa era preta, a mesma cor que a da pessoa vista por América no deserto.

A primeira pessoa de repente não parecia tão presunçosa como antes. "O-oh, você é- Quer dizer, nós estávamos-"

"Eu sei." A figura da capa preta o cortou. "Mas você não precisa matá-lo."

"O quê? Mas-"

"Eu cuido dele." Ele terminou friamente. América podia sentir o sangue fugir de seu rosto.

As duas figuras encapuzadas assentiram e saíram da sala, nervosas. América ficou sozinho com a figura da capa preta.

"Você não pode fazer isso!" América exclamou. "Não sou um espião ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu não fiz nada de errado!"

A pessoa fitou o americano com cuidado por alguns segundos antes de puxar uma faca pequena, mas afiada.

_E-Ele vai..._ América lutou inutilmente contra as cordas. O homem andou devagar em volta dele, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo.

"Você não pode fazer isso!" América gritou de novo. "Olhe, eu não sou daqui, eu não sou nem deste tempo! Você não-"

O homem colocou a mão no ombro de América. "Eu sei." Ele disse em voz baixa, antes de cortar as cordas que mantinham os braços do americano juntos.

Levou um momento para que América percebesse o que tinha acontecido.

"Você... Você está me deixando ir?" Ele perguntou, aturdido.

"O que achou que eu ia fazer?" O outro perguntou de um jeito que fez o americano pensar que ele provavelmente estava provocando-o.

América decidiu ignorar isso. "Mas por que...?"

"Aqui não é seguro para você." Ele disse simplesmente.

"É, eu notei isso 5 minutos atrás." América respondeu sarcástico.

O homem encapuzado puxou o americano, colocando-o em pé. "Você precisa ir." Ele disse com firmeza. "Como chegou aqui?"

"Huh...?"

"Como você chegou a esse tempo?" O homem disse com um pouco mais de urgência na voz.

"Oh! Bem, eu tenho uma máquina do tempo... Embora acho que tenha quebrado... Espere, você disse que sabia que eu vim do passado? Como-"

"Não há tempo." Ele retrucou. "E, de qualquer jeito, eu acho que conheço alguém que pode consertá-la." Ele levantou a voz um pouco. "Você estava escutando, não estava?"

Uma figura menor entrou hesitante na sala. América piscou. Sem dúvida, era a mesma pessoa que ele vira no deserto.

"Então, acho que pode consertar a máquina?" O homem perguntou.

"Provavelmente, depende de quão danificada ela está." A pessoa disse baixo.

América imaginou como essa pessoa poderia consertar sua máquina. Apenas ele e Japão sabiam como funcionava!

O homem se virou para América. "Vamos." Ele disse, agarrando o pulso do americano.

"Huh? Onde...?"

"Sua máquina do tempo. Eu te disse, você precisa voltar para o seu tempo."

Os dois correram em silêncio, o homem encapuzado liderando o caminho. O homem menor dissera algo sobre "pegar as ferramentas necessárias" e então os encontraria lá. Finalmente chegaram ao buraco em que América havia caído.

("O chão já estava fraco e não suportou seu peso extra."

"Espera aí, você disse que sou gordo?"

"O que te deu essa impressão?")

Eles saíram pela abertura e andaram na direção em que a máquina do tempo caíra.

"Então nós só temos que esperar pelo outro cara para consertar, certo?" América perguntou quando a viu a conhecida cápsula.

"Certo. Eu só espero que não demore muito." O homem disse, olhando ansioso para o céu.

"Hey, eu estava me perguntando, por que você está me ajudando?" América perguntou o que estava em sua cabeça desde que o homem o libertara.

"Sou um amigo, vamos deixar por isso mesmo." Ele disse, obviamente querendo cortar o assunto. Mas América não queria.

"Mas por quê? Todo mundo que vi até agora ou fugiu de mim ou tentou me matar. Por que você está me ajudando?"

"Olhe, América-"

"E também, como sabia que eu vim do passado? E-" Seus olhos se arregalaram quando percebeu o que a pessoa havia acabado de falar. "E como sabe meu nome? Eu nunca te disse..."

O homem parou quando percebeu o erro. "Eu... Eu ouvi você falando com aqueles dois e-"

"Vamos lá! Você realmente acha que vou acreditar nisso?"

"Por que você não pode simplesmente aceitar que estou tentando te ajudar, idiota?"

América encarou o homem à sua frente. "Na verdade, você não precisa me dizer quem você é, eu acho que já descobri." Ele deu um passo na direção do homem misterioso.

"O que você-?"

América puxou o capuz que escondia as principais características do rosto do homem, revelando o cabelo loiro bagunçado e um par de olhos esmeralda.

"Me diga o que está acontecendo, Inglaterra."

A pessoa à sua frente era definitivamente Inglaterra. Seu cabelo estava sujo e seus olhos pareciam mais velhos, mas não havia dúvida quanto àquelas sobrancelhas.

"Eu acho que não faz sentido esconder mais." Inglaterra suspirou.

"Inglaterra, o que aconteceu aqui?" América perguntou, tentando esconder o fato de que, na verdade, estava feliz por ver alguém conhecido.

"Como assim?"

América gesticulou ao redor dele. "Quero saber o que aconteceu para o mundo estar... Bem... Desse jeito. É um completo deserto!"

Inglaterra suspirou novamente e continuou a andar até a máquina do tempo. América se perguntou por um instante se ele havia escutado a pergunta antes de segui-lo. Após alguns segundos, Inglaterra voltou a falar.

"Todos entraram em guerra." Ele disse sem emoção.

"Huh...?"

"Uma guerra nuclear. Todo mundo estava envolvido, mas, no momento em que tudo realmente terminou, já era tarde demais. O estrago já havia sido feito." Inglaterra disse, triste. Obviamente, aquele não era um assunto agradável para ele.

América absorveu a nova informação enquanto olhava em volta. Ele sabia que alguns países estiveram perto de iniciar uma guerra nuclear, mas ele nunca pensou que isso realmente fosse acontecer. De repente, ocorreu uma ideia ao americano.

"Hey, Inglaterra?"

"Sim?"

"Se isso é um futuro pós-guerra nuclear, então... Existem zumbis?" América perguntou excitado.

"Espera aí, o quê?"

"Zumbis! Nos videogames que eu jogava, _sempre_ haviam zumbis num futuro pós-guerra nuclear!" América continuou, com os olhos brilhando.

"Só você para ficar feliz com a ideia de _zumbis_." Zombou Inglaterra. "É claro que não! Como você pode ser tão idiota-" Ele parou de repente.

"Inglaterra?" América chamou, preocupado com o silêncio repentino. "Iggy?"

"Heh..." Inglaterra caiu de joelhos, rindo incontrolavelmente.

"Inglaterra!" América pulou para trás, assustado com a repentina mudança de comportamento do outro.

"V-Você! Você é tão idiota! Céus, eu quase me esqueci, você-" Ele fez um barulho estranho antes de voltar a rir histericamente.

_Ele pirou_. América pensou com tristeza. _Ele pirou completamente_.

A risada continuou por mais alguns minutos antes de Inglaterra notar o olhar preocupado do americano.

"D-Desculpe." Ele disse, depois de se acalmar. "Já faz muito tempo, eu quase me esqueci o quão idiota você consegue ser às vezes." Ele riu antes de se levantar.

_Muito tempo?_ América pensou. _Quanto tempo-_

"Vamos." A voz de Inglaterra cortou os pensamentos de América. "Nós precisamos esperar meu amigo chegar e então ele pode consertar sua máquina do tempo."

"Seu amigo... Se você é Inglaterra, então ele só pode ser..."

"Provavelmente você está certo, mas irá descobrir logo."

oOoOo

**N/A:** Demorei um pouco mais, mas aqui está o capítulo 3. ^^ Obrigada a quem deixou reviews, foram transmitidas à autora.

Já estou com a tradução avançada, então não pretendo demorar mais pra postar o capítulo 4.

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

América inclinou-se nervoso sobre a máquina. E se não pudessem consertá-la? E se ele ficasse preso lá para sempre? Balançou a cabeça, não podia pensar desse jeito.

Inglaterra, que caminhava em volta da máquina, também parecia nervoso, porém por motivos diferentes. Por vezes olhava inquieto para o céu, como se esperasse alguma coisa acontecer.

Quando uma figurada encapuzada apareceu correndo, trazendo uma empoeirada caixa de ferramentas, o inglês visivelmente relaxou.

"Eu devo ter tudo necessário para o concerto, mas depende do problema da máquina..." Falou a pessoa encapuzada quando estava próxima o suficiente. Ele pausou de repente. "Inglaterra-san, seu capuz-"

"Está tudo bem, Japão." Falou Inglaterra calmamente.

Japão assentiu levemente e tirou o capuz.

"É bom vê-lo novamente, América-san." Disse o japonês, com um leve sorriso.

"Se é tão bom assim me ver, por que você correu de mim?" Perguntou América confuso.

Os pequenos olhos de Japão se alargaram. "Ah, bom... Fazia muito tempo que não te via, eu não te reconheci..." Ele disse timidamente.

América olhou cuidadosamente para Japão. Ele parecia esconder alguma coisa... Mas o que Japão teria a esconder?

"Ok, Japão..." América sorriu.

O japonês pareceu um pouco aliviado. Andou em direção à máquina e começou a examiná-la.

"Ei, eu estava pensando, por que as capas?" Perguntou América subitamente.

"As capas?" Inglaterra olhou para América, confuso.

"É, vocês dois tem capas pretas e os outros dois que eu vi tinham capas marrons."

"Ah, sim. É que pessoas com capas marrons são apenas pessoas comuns. As de capas pretas são países, como nós."

"Entendi." Respondeu o americano.

"Mas também é uma forma de esconder nossas identidades." Disse Japão de onde estava trabalhando. "Precisamos nos esconder do Líder e-"

Se América fosse observador, teria notado Inglaterra fuzilando Japão com o olhar. Mas ele já estava cansado de não entender nada.

"Quem é esse líder? Os dois de capa marrom também falaram dele..."

Inglaterra e Japão se olharam inseguros.

Então o inglês suspiro. "Quando a guerra acabou, a maior parte das pessoas e países se juntaram para obter comida, abrigo e água. Juntos, todos construíram a cidade. Um deles ascendeu ao poder, conhecido como O Líder."

Japão completou. "Porém, devido ao longo período de guerra e a rápida ascensão ao poder, o Líder ficou louco. Ele se tornou paranoico e matava qualquer um que ele suspeitasse estar tramando contra ele. E proibiu qualquer um de deixar a cidade."

"Mas um dia, quase todos os cidadãos conseguiram escapar. Nós fomos o mais longe possível e começamos a construir uma nova cidade. Debaixo da terra." Finalizou Inglaterra.

"Wow" Exclamou o americano. "Mas aquele lugar de baixo da terra é enorme! Deve ter levado uma centena de anos para construir!"

"Duas centenas, na verdade." Corrigiu Japão. "Era só uma casa provisória a princípio. Um lugar em que poderíamos bolar um plano em segredo."

"Plano?"

"Ainda existem vários humanos, e até alguns países, vivendo naquela cidade." Explicou Inglaterra. "Nós esperávamos destronar o Líder e libertar essas pessoas."

"Mas alguns acham que apenas destronar não é suficiente." Japão olhou para seus pés. "Alguns acham que ele é perigoso demais e que seria melhor... Matá-lo." Japão terminou baixo. Inglaterra evitava olhar para ambos.

América piscou. O que os fez ficar desse jeito?

"Eu devia voltar a trabalhar na máquina do tempo." Disse Japão subitamente. "Aparentemente a aterrisagem tirou algumas peças importantes do lugar, mas eu provavelmente consigo colocá-las de volta."

"Perfeito!" América exclamou.

"Os controles parecem um pouco grudentos... Alguém derramou alguma-"

"NÃO!" Cortou o americano.

Uma hora passou vagarosamente. América ficou observando Japão absorto no trabalho. Ele pensou em puxar assunto com o japonês, mas achou melhor não atrapalhar. Inglaterra estava parado um pouco distante, olhando ao redor com cautela.

_O que está acontecendo com ele?_ Pensou o norte-americano, confuso. _Não tem nada aqui!_

Então ele sentiu. Um par de olhos o observando intensamente.

América girou o corpo tentando achar essa nova pessoa.

Não tinha nada lá.

"Uhn... Inglaterra?" Ele falou nervoso. Aquele sentimento estava realmente o assustando.

Inglaterra virou a cabeça imediatamente após ouvir o tom nervoso de América. "O que foi, América?"

E, tão subitamente quanto veio, se foi. A sensação de estar sendo observado passou.

"Ah... nada, eu acho."

Inglaterra encarou América antes de suspirar e voltar ao que estava fazendo antes.

"Terminei!" Exclamou Japão alegremente.

"O que? Está pronto?" Perguntou América, impressionado.

"Sim, e eu coloquei as informações necessárias para te mandar de volta para o seu tempo. Tudo que você precisa fazer é apertar o botão." Ele sorriu.

"Obrigado, Japão." Disse América sufocando o japonês num abraço. Japão gemeu quando todo o ar em seus pulmões foi expulso pelo aperto.

"Tudo bem, América, solte Japão antes que você o mate."

América se lembrou de sua força e soltou o pequeno homem. "Desculpe por isso." Ele disse timidamente.

"Sem problemas, América-san" Respondeu Japão, arfando.

"Nós deveríamos ir." Disse Inglaterra para Japão. "E, América...?"

"Inglaterra?"

"Não faça nada estúpido, ok?"

América ia protestar quando notou o olhar triste de Inglaterra.

"Ei, eu sou o herói! Eu não faço nada estúpido!" Ele exclamou. O inglês suspirou enquanto caminhava de volta pelo buraco que América havia caído. Japão murmurou um rápido adeus enquanto a porta da maquina se fechava.

"Tudo bem, vamos para casa." Ele disse alegremente. Talvez ele devesse dar o último adeus a Inglaterra e Japão do futuro?

Não, ele tinha que ir pra casa. Antes que alguma coisa mais acontecesse.

_Não, você não pode..._

América gritou quando escutou a voz.

_Você tem que ficar._

América refletiu. Por que Inglaterra parecia triste quando se despediu? Talvez ele só não gostasse de despedidas?

E ainda tinha toda a história de "destronar o Líder". Havia duzentos anos que eles escaparam e ninguém fez nada ainda. Talvez eles precisem de ajuda?

América sorriu. Inglaterra parecia bem descrente que ele disse que era herói. Talvez se o ajudasse a derrotar o vilão ele acreditasse.

E a máquina era uma máquina do tempo! Quando ele voltasse, teriam se passado apenas 10 minutos!

"Eu vou ajuda-los." Ele falou sozinho. América saiu da cabine e correu em direção ao local que Inglaterra e Japão tinham ido.

Uma figura observou América correr e sorriu.

"Talvez o jogo seja mais interessante dessa vez." Ele riu e desapareceu.

América não teve dificuldades em achar o buraco. Pulou para dentro dele, tropeçado um pouco, parando um momento para esperar seus olhos se ajustarem ao escuro.

"Espero que eles não tenham ido muito longe." Disse América. "Não quero me perder aqui."

América enrijeceu. A sensação de estar sendo observado estava de volta.

"Quem está ai?" Perguntou, tentando não mostrar que estava assustado.

Um pequeno rosnado veio da entrada da caverna e América pode ver uma figura com formato de um grande cachorro.

"Uhn... cachorrinho bonzinho?" A criatura rosnou novamente para América.

Um tiro e a coisa estava morta.

América se virou e viu Inglaterra segurando o mesmo tipo de arma que ele havia visto mais cedo.

"Você está bem?"

"Si-Sim." Gaguejou América e olhou para o animal. "O que era aquilo?"

"Um dos bichinhos de estimação do Líder. Ele os cria e os envia para nos caçar." Explicou Inglaterra. "O que você esta fazendo aqui? Eu não te avisei para não fazer nada estúpido?"

"Mas eu queria ajudar a derrotar o vilão!" Chorou América.

Inglaterra ficou estarrecido com a resposta. "Você não pode!" Ele disse. "É muito perigoso aqui, você tem que ir para casa agora!"

"Olha, se for por causa desses cachorros, apenas me dê uma dessas armas." Disse América, apontando para arma de Inglaterra.

"Como se eu fosse deixar você ter uma dessas." Respondeu Inglaterra, achando a ideia muito estúpida.

"Então como você espera que eu me defenda?" Guinchou América.

"Você vai acabar se matando, apenas vá para casa."

América riu. "De jeito nenhum, Iggy!"

Inglaterra resmungou alguns insultos.

"Ei, Inglaterra?"

"O que é agora?"

"Onde eu estou?" Perguntou América.

"Você está de baixo da terra no meio de um deserto." Respondeu Inglaterra.

"Não, eu quis perguntar onde está o meu eu do futuro."

Inglaterra empalideceu.

"Eu tenho que estar em algum lugar, certo?"

"América, se você quiser nos ajudar, ok, mas-"

"Não mude de assunto! Eu quero saber onde estou!" Protestou América.

Inglaterra desviou o olhar.

"Inglaterra... Eu não estou... morto? Estou?"

Inglaterra hesitou antes de responder. "Não, você não está morto."

"Então o que?" Outra ideia passou pela cabeça de América. "Eu trabalho para o Líder?"

"Não... Você não trabalha para ele..."

"Então?..." América encarou os olhos agora sem emoção de Inglaterra. Então seus próprios se arregalaram com outra ideia. "Não... não me fala..."

"América... Você _é _o Líder."

oOoOo

**N/A:** Desculpem a demora. ^^ Cara, eu choquei a primeira vez que li. O.O América é o Líder... Tenso.

Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews, foram transmitidas à SakuraMoriChan, que também agradece. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

América não disse nada nos segundos seguintes, deixando absorver o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

"Eu... Eu sou O Líder? Eu sou um líder insano e mau?" Ele disse, sua voz quase um sussurro.

Inglaterra assentiu, tentando não olhar nos olhos do americano.

"Mas... Mas isso não faz sentido! Eu não sou _nada_ parecido com o que você me contou sobre ele!" América chorou. "De jeito nenhum!"

"Eu sei... É por isso que eu queria que você fosse para casa..." Inglaterra suspirou.

América encarou Inglaterra. "E você estava simplesmente me deixando ir? Para que eu voltasse e me tornasse um vilão?" América agarrou os ombros de Inglaterra. "Por quê? Você sabia o que iria acontecer. Por que ia me fazer voltar quando você sabe?" A voz de América estava quase histérica. Ele sacudiu um pouco Inglaterra.

"Por quê?" Ele gritou de novo.

Um novo sentimento nos olhos antes vazios de Inglaterra – medo? – fez América soltar o britânico.

"Me... Me desculpe... Eu só-" América se sentou pesadamente. "De jeito nenhum..." Disse, desesperado.

Inglaterra olhou triste para o americano antes de se ajoelhar perto dele. "Quando a guerra terminou, você era o que tinha mais dinheiro e poder. Foi para você que todos se voltaram."

"Mas... Por que eu...?"

"Foi uma guerra longa. No final, você teve uma série de prejuízos e perdeu a maior parte da sua população." Inglaterra sorriu com simpatia. "Todo mundo estava com o emocional um pouco instável no final disso. Você foi feito O Líder antes de ter a chance de se recuperar totalmente. Isso aconteceria com qualquer um no seu lugar." Ele explicou gentilmente.

"Foi por isso que Japão fugiu de mim. Ele pensou que eu fosse O Líder." América disse devagar.

"Não seria apenas ele. Se alguém confundir você com O Líder... "

"Vão me matar?" América perguntou.

Inglaterra assentiu sombriamente. "Está vendo por que eu queria que você fosse embora? Não é seguro para você aqui." Ele se levantou. "Vamos, você precisa ir. E, dessa vez, vou me certificar que você realmente foi." Disse com firmeza.

América levantou os olhos para Inglaterra, seus olhos distantes, antes de, subitamente, sorrir.

"O quê? Você acha que eu realmente vou embora assim?" Ele se levantou num pulo, perto de Inglaterra. "Eu disse a você, não disse? Vou ajudar a derrotar O Líder."

Um homem suspirou e recostou-se em sua cadeira. Ele estava entediado. De novo. Infelizmente, ele descobriu que isso acontecia com muita frequência.

"O que fazer...?" Ele meditou em silêncio e suspirou novamente. "Por que isso sempre demora tanto?" Ele reclamou para o silêncio à sua volta.

Talvez ele devesse matar aquele americano agora. Não era como se ele fosse levar isso adiante por muito tempo.

Eles nunca levaram.

Ele sorriu. _Logo_, ele pensou. Depois de tudo, que diversão teria matar alguém se eles ainda não estavam emocionalmente fragilizados?

Inglaterra ficou mudo por uns bons 5 minutos. "Você... Por que...?" Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer.

"Inglaterra?" América chamou. Ele sacudiu o britânico. "Vamos, Iggy, sai dessa!"

De repente, Inglaterra encontrou sua voz. "Qual é o seu maldito problema, seu _idiota_?" Ele gritou.

América piscou. "Eu te disse! Vou te ajudar!" Ele protestou.

"Mas ele é _você_! Por que você ia querer nos ajudar a derrotar _você mesmo_? Você parecia que ia ter um colapso mental sobre isso tudo alguns segundos atrás!"

"Oh, eu superei isso." América sorriu. "É óbvio que vocês precisam de ajuda com isso. E, de qualquer jeito, quando eu voltar para casa eu posso simplesmente impedir a guerra de acontecer, então eu não me tornarei um vilão psicopata! Eu posso salvar o futuro de duas maneiras!" Ele riu.

"Você já é um psicopata." Murmurou Inglaterra.

"Huh...?"

"Essa é uma péssima ideia!" Inglaterra gritou. "E se você se machucar? E se alguém descobrir quem você é? E se-"

"Vai ficar tudo bem!" América insistiu. "Eu tenho você e Japão para cuidar de mim."

Inglaterra olhou para ele. "Tudo bem." Ele disse, derrotado. "Mas não me culpe quando você acabar matando a si mesmo."

"Eu sabia que você ia ceder, Iggy!" América sorriu.

"Cala a boca!"

"Você vai precisar disso." Disse Inglaterra, passando uma capa marrom para o americano.

"Pra quê?" América perguntou, confuso.

Depois de ter certeza de que não havia ninguém por perto, Inglaterra levou América a uma sala diferente. Capas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, a maioria marrom, mas algumas pretas também.

"Se você realmente quer nos ajudar, você vai ter que esconder sua identidade." Explicou Inglaterra, um pouco irritado.

"Mas você disse que países usavam capas pretas."

"Vai ser mais fácil se você se passar por um humano comum. Eu não quero ter que explicar por que de repente temos um novo país."

"Acho que isso faz sentido..." Disse América, pensativo. Ele deslizou a capa, um pouco grande, sobre si.

"Agora escute, amanhã teremos uma reunião. Vamos falar sobre os suprimentos de comida e água na maior parte do tempo, mas perto do final vamos falar sobre o que faremos quanto ao Líder. Normalmente, só os países ficam, então pessoas comuns não costumam ser permitidas, mas deve ficar tudo bem se você estiver com Japão e comigo."

"Ok, entendi." Disse América, empolgado.

"E por favor, não faça nada idiota..." Inglaterra disse inutilmente.

"Inglaterra, eu já te disse várias vezes, eu sou o Herói! Eu nunca faria nada idiota!" Declarou América.

Inglaterra estava começando a se arrepender da sua decisão.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

A vila subterrânea era _muito_ maior do que América imaginara. O caminho em espiral descia em direção a um grande vazio que ele mal podia ver o fundo. Buracos tão grandes quanto ele tinham sido cavados de algum jeito nas paredes ao seu redor. Cada um estava coberto com algum tipo de pano.

"Nós vivemos nisso." Inglaterra explicou. "Tem mais à medida que você vai descendo." América olhou para o buraco gigante. É verdade, havia muitas outras aberturas a mais.

"Entendi." América disse antes de andar em direção a outra parede. "Por que eu preciso usar esse capuz?" Ele perguntou, frustrado. "Eu mal consigo ver alguma coisa!"

"Você vai se acostumar com isso." Inglaterra suspirou. "E seria bem ruim se outro país o reconhecesse."

"Mas eu ainda não vi nenhum outro país, exceto você e Japão!" América reclamou. Muitos outros já haviam passado por eles, mas eram todos humanos normais. "Por que todo mundo usa capuz? Eu entendo que todo mundo está tentando esconder a identidade do meu e- Hm... O Líder, mas estamos debaixo da terra!"

Inglaterra hesitou por um segundo. "O Líder sempre manda seus bichinhos de estimação para rondar por aqui. Mesmo que ele não saiba exatamente onde, ele sabe que estamos aqui em algum lugar."

"Sei." América fitou Inglaterra. Por que ele sentia que o britânico estava escondendo alguma coisa? Ele já havia lhe contado que ele era O Líder, então não deveria haver mais nada a esconder de América... Deveria?

"Alguma coisa errada?" Inglaterra percebeu o tom incerto de América.

"É só... Você está-"

"Inglaterra-san!" Eles se viraram para ver uma figura familiar de capa preta correndo até eles. "Eu estava imaginando-" Ele parou ao ver o americano. "América-san?" Japão perguntou surpreso.

América imaginou como alguém podia reconhecer os outros enquanto usavam aqueles capuzes.

"Ele quis ficar e nos ajudar a lutar contra O Líder." Inglaterra disse, baixando a voz.

"Mas... E se..."

"Não se preocupe, Japão." América sorriu. "Eu sei que eu sou O Lí- _AH!_" Inglaterra chutou o americano antes de indicar algumas pessoas que estavam por perto.

"Eu... Se você sabe, por que quer ajudar?" Japão perguntou confuso.

"Acredite, Japão, eu também não entendi." Inglaterra disse exasperado.

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Então, onde vou ficar?" América perguntou de repente.

"Como assim?"

"Bem, você disse que a reunião é amanhã, então eu preciso de um lugar para dormir." América sorriu.

"Mas, América-san, você não poderia usar a máquina do tempo para avançar um dia?" Disse Japão, confuso.

"Boa ideia!" América franziu a testa. "Mas e se eu avançar demais de novo? Eu poderia acabar em um futuro onde... Hm... A raça humana seja escravizada por girafas de um olho só!" América declarou em voz alta. Algumas cabeças confusas se viraram em sua direção.

"Por que girafas de um olho só?" Foi o único comentário que Inglaterra conseguiu desenvolver.

"Provavelmente você vai ter que ficar com um de nós." Disse Inglaterra quando as pessoas em volta pararam de olhar para eles. Japão assentiu, concordando.

"Tudo bem com isso." Disse América, animado.

Inglaterra se virou para Japão. "Tudo bem se você ficar com América um pouco? Eu preciso ir a um lugar."

"Huh? Você está indo embora?" América perguntou surpreso.

"É só uma pequena missão. Logo estarei de volta." Inglaterra prometeu. "Apenas se certifique que ele não vá fazer nada estúpido." Ele sussurrou para Japão.

"Hey!"

Inglaterra sorriu antes de sair, meio andando meio correndo. Um silêncio constrangedor surgiu entre América e Japão.

"Então..." América começou nervoso. "Você não acha um pouco estranho como você e Inglaterra estejam praticamente iguais como eram no passado? Quer dizer, seu cabelo está mais bagunçado, mas..." Ele parou. Japão apenas assentiu, como se ele não tivesse realmente escutando.

"Por que quer nos ajudar, América-san?" Ele finalmente perguntou.

"Oh, hm... Eu sou o Herói, então é meu dever..."

"Mas você sabe sobre... Sobre seu eu do futuro... Então...?"

"Bem, eu acho que não gostei do jeito como todos parecem tão... Assustados? Eu só... Queria ajudar..." Ele inspirou. "E... Eu acho que seria mais fácil pensar nele como outra pessoa e tentar detê-lo... Porque o jeito como vocês o descrevem faz esse líder parecer completamente diferente de mim!"

"Sei..." Japão disse calmamente. "Mas com certeza Inglaterra-san te contou que poderia ser ruim se algum outro país descobrir sobre você?"

"Yeah... Mas seriam realmente _todos_ os países que querem me matar? Não poderíamos apenas explicar a eles que eu vim do passado? Alguns entenderiam, não é?"

"Talvez... Mas isso não é a única coisa com a qual estou preocupado..."

"O quê?"

Japão puxou América em um canto, fora da vista de quem pudesse estar observando.

"Esse futuro é muito diferente do seu tempo. Muitas pessoas suspeitam umas das outras e acusações selvagens são jogadas sobre os outros."

"Então...?"

"Se alguém descobrir que eu e Inglaterra estamos escondendo você, isso também não vai ser bom para nós." Japão olhou em volta, preocupado. "Como agora. Inglaterra-san tem sido mandado em missões. Às vezes ele fica fora por semanas! Inglaterra-san é também mais antissocial do que costumava ser..."

"Isso é possível? Qual o sentido disso tudo...?"

"Isso tudo colocou Inglaterra sob várias suspeitas. Alguns..." Japão parecia estar com problemas para dizer as próximas palavras. Ele suspirou. "Alguns acham que Inglaterra poderia estar trabalhando para O Líder."


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

"Inglaterra? Acham que Inglaterra trabalha para O Líder?" América perguntou, aturdido. Japão assentiu, nervoso.

De repente, o americano começou a rir. "Isso é uma piada, certo?" Ele sorriu. "Por que _Inglaterra_ trabalharia para O Líder? É praticamente o mesmo que trabalhar para mim e, você sabe, ele preferiria morrer a trabalhar para mim!"

"Por favor, fique quieto, América-san!" Japão implorou. As pessoas estavam olhando para eles de novo.

América se acalmou quando percebeu uma coisa. "Por que você não está rindo? Isso _é_ uma piada... Certo?"

Japão olhou para América, impotente. "Eu gostaria que fosse..." Ele disse, sem graça.

"Mas... Por que alguém suspeitaria de Inglaterra? Ele nunca faria isso..."

"Eu também disse isso. Mas, por alguma razão, toda vez que alguém acusa Inglaterra-san... Ele nunca diz nada em defesa própria."

"O quê? Mas por que não? Se fosse comigo, eu nunca deixaria alguém sair ileso depois de dizer uma coisa dessas!" América disse alto.

"América-san..." Japão começou triste. De repente, sorriu. "Por favor, não se preocupe tanto com isso. Nós dois sabemos que não apenas acusações sem fundamentos. Realmente não significam nada..." Aparentemente, América quis dizer alguma coisa antes de Japão voltar a falar. "Quer que eu te mostre onde eu moro? Você também pode escolher se quer ficar comigo ou com Inglaterra-san." Disse calmamente.

"Hm... Tem certeza?" América disse, incerto.

Japão fez um sinal para que América o seguisse. Andaram juntos em silêncio.

_Talvez eu não devesse ter contado aquilo a ele..._ Pensou Japão. _Ele já tem o suficiente para se preocupar... Ele está mais quieto que o normal? Eu me lembro que ele falava muito mais... Será que foi por causa do que eu disse?_

"América-san, eu-" Japão se virou para onde o americano estava.

Onde ele _deveria estar_, pelo menos.

"América-san?" Japão chamou. "América-san! Onde você está?"

_Estou perdido_. Pensou América com infelicidade. Ele não sabia como, mas de algum jeito tinha se perdido do japonês. Ele só percebeu que a capa preta de Japão estava fora de vista. Ele suspirou profundamente antes de dar de cara com uma parede _de novo_. "Que se dane!" gritou América, puxando seu capuz com mais violência que o necessário. _Inglaterra e Japão só estão sendo paranoicos..._ Ele disse a si mesmo. _Eu não vi nenhum outro país aqui!_

"Com licença, você está perdido?" Uma voz familiar perguntou, preocupada. América se virou para ver quem era e _realmente_ desejou não ter feito isso.

França pareceu confuso por um segundo antes do sangue sumir de sua face.

"A... Amer..."

"Merda." América disse pela segunda vez naquele dia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

América puxou seu capuz de volta imediatamente, amaldiçoando a hora em que o francês aparecera.

"Você é... Amérique? América?" França perguntou devagar, tendo algum problema para compreender como o homem à sua frente poderia estar lá.

"N-Não!" América disse rápido. "V-Você deve ter me confundido com alguém!" Disse ele, debilmente.

"Mas... Você se parece exatamente com-"

"Eu só tenho o mesmo tipo de rosto." América cortou, nervoso. "Eu nunca ouvi falar desse tal de 'América'. Eu nunca teria um nome tão legal como esse!" Ele riu, incerto.

França fitou o americano. "Então... Qual o seu nome?" Ele perguntou sem desviar o olhar de América.

"M-Meu nome? Oh, certo! É A-... Alfred?" Disse esperançoso.

"Alfred?"

"Yep! Er... Desculpe, mas eu _realmente_ tenho que ir!" "Alfred" se esquivou de França e saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde. Ouviu o francês chamando, mas ignorou. América não se importava para onde estava indo, só precisava sair dali.

Ele gritou quando sentiu alguém segurar seu braço.

Entrou em pânico quando viu que a pessoa que o segurava usava uma capa preta.

"E-Eu não-! Quer dizer, Eu... Eu só-" América tinha problemas para terminar o que estava tentando falar. Ele lutava, sem perceber que a pessoa estava falando com ele.

"América! Sou _eu_!" Inglaterra gritou, puxando o capuz.

"_I-Inglaterra_!" América guinchou, lutando entre ficar aliviado com envergonhado.

"Onde _diabos_ você estava? Eu voltei e encontrei Japão à beira de um ataque de pânico porque não fazia ideia do que aconteceu com você! Estive procurando você _por toda parte_! Nós estávamos tão _preocupados_, nós-" Ele fez uma pausa após pensar no que tinha acabado de dizer. "Bem, eu não estava preocupado, é claro. Mas Japão estava muito chateado! Você vem comigo para pedir desculpas. Você..."

América não estava realmente prestando atenção. Ele apenas estava feliz por encontrar alguém que ele conhecia. Ele realmente sentira mais medo quando se viu sozinho do que quando deu de cara com França. E ouvir o discurso de Inglaterra era meio que realmente reconfortante.

"... e extremamente idiota... Espera, você nem está escutando?"

América piscou. "Huh? Desculpa, eu não estava escutando."

Isso não foi a coisa certa a se dizer.

"América!" Japão gritou no momento em que o viu com Inglaterra. América estremeceu. Japão devia estar realmente bravo, já que nem se importou em chamá-lo de 'América-san'.

"O que aconteceu? Eu virei as costas por um segundo e você desaparece..."

"Desculpe, Japão... Eu fiquei um pouco perdido..." América estava começando a se sentir realmente culpado. Era óbvio que Japão e Inglaterra, não importando o quanto o britânico continuava a negar, tinha ficado muito preocupados com ele.

Japão pareceu que ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas América falou de novo. "Eu sei que vocês estão zangados comigo, mas eu _realmente_ sinto muito. E Japão, por favor, não grite comigo, porque Inglaterra já me passou um sermão de 10 minutos. Eu aprendi a lição."

Inglaterra estava meio comovido. "Apenas... Não faça nada disso de novo."

"Por favor, prometa que será mais cuidadoso, América-san." Disse Japão, severamente.

América estava feliz só pelo fato de Japão estar dizendo seu nome como costumava dizer. "Eu prometo, ok?"

"Não está ok, mas é o que pode fazer por agora." Suspirou Inglaterra.

Estava tarde. Depois de Japão e Inglaterra terminarem de repreender América, eles decidiram que era melhor ir dormir para poderem estar prontos para a reunião na manhã seguinte.

Inglaterra insistiu que América deveria ficar com ele. "Eu não quero você fugindo por aí de novo. Você vai se perder outra vez ou arranjar problema."

"Yeah, yeah." América murmurou. "Então, essa é sua casa... Caverna... Coisa?" Ele perguntou quando entraram em uma das muitas aberturas. O interior tinha o tamanho de uma sala de estar mediana. Havia uma rede na parede e uma lanterna ao lado. O que parecia um tipo de flor crescia em um dos cantos.

"Eu estava começando a pensar que não restou mais vida selvagem." América riu enquanto examinava a planta.

"Não restou muito, mas conseguimos salvar algumas plantas." Inglaterra explicou. "Alguns de nós estamos tentando criar mais, mas é um pouco complicado, uma vez que não podemos ir à superfície com frequência." Ele disse triste.

América sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Era culpa de seu eu do futuro que aquelas pessoas eram obrigadas a viver no subsolo, longe da luz do sol e do ar fresco.

Ele balançou a cabeça. Com certeza, foi seu eu do futuro quem havia feito isso, mas isso não significava que era completamente sua culpa! E, de qualquer jeito, ele iria ajudá-los!

"Então... Onde eu vou dormir?" América perguntou sem jeito. Ele queria fugir daqueles pensamentos que estavam realmente começando a deixá-lo deprimido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

América suspirou, se virando. Horas haviam (provavelmente) se passado, mas não importava o quão cansado ele estava, o americano percebeu que não conseguia dormir. Inglaterra tinha pendurado outra rede para ele dormir, e era realmente confortável, mas ele não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido.

_Eu sou O Líder... Isso ainda é difícil de engolir..._

Ele respirou fundo. O ar era abafado e seco. América não tinha realmente percebido isso durante o dia, mas agora que não havia nada para distraí-lo, aquilo era muito óbvio. Ele queria ar fresco.

_Eu mal passei um dia aqui e já quero voltar para a superfície... E essas pessoas tem que viver aqui o tempo todo!_ Esses pensamentos não eram muito agradáveis para sua consciência. Agora que estava sozinho com seus pensamentos, as pequenas pontadas de culpa que sentia quando ele se lembrava da situação de todos estavam crescendo e se tornando mais frequentes. _Mas não é minha culpa! É O Líder... Ok, tecnicamente ainda sou eu, mas sou eu no futuro, então eu não tenho nada a ver com o que eu... Ele... O Líder fez. Nada disso aconteceu ainda e eu não vou deixar acontecer! Quando eu voltar para casa, terei certeza disso_.

Casa. América franziu a testa. Será que Japão e Inglaterra estariam preocupados com ele? Não aqueles com quem ele conversara algumas horas atrás, mas o Japão e o Inglaterra do passado (ou seria do presente?). Japão estaria provavelmente imaginando por que ele não voltara em alguns minutos como ele esperava. E Inglaterra... Será que ele sabia que ele tinha ido?

_Ele pareceu bastante chateado comigo da última vez que falei com ele._ América pensou, triste. _Mas ele não está sempre?_

Ele imaginou se alguém além de Japão percebera que ele não estava lá. Se passara menos de um dia, então ele ainda não podia ser considerado "desaparecido". A menos que Japão tenha entrado em pânico quando viu que América não estava voltando e contou ao mundo inteiro o que aconteceu.

E, quando se é um país, contar ao mundo inteiro nem sempre é um exagero.

E Japão era o tipo de pessoa que entra em pânico com esse tipo de coisa? Ele sempre pareceu tão calmo. Contudo, o Japão do futuro pareceu realmente desconcertado quando se separaram, mas talvez ele fosse um pouco diferente do Japão do passado. O Japão do futuro passou por mais do que o Japão do seu tempo, então não era completamente loucura dizer isso.

Mas aí estava outra coisa que estava incomodando América. A voz que ele ouvira quando estava prestes a ir para casa. Ele não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso por causa de toda aquela coisa de seu "eu vilão do futuro", mas aquilo ainda o preocupava.

"Você tem que ficar..."

Primeiro ele pensou que fosse fruto de sua imaginação, mas pareceu tão real. Contudo, o que o incomodava mais não era realmente a voz, mas o fato de que ela lhe pareceu muito familiar...

América ofegou de repente, quase caindo no chão. A sensação tinha voltado. A sensação de estar sendo observado. Mas como isso seria possível? Estava escuro, mas ele sabia que os únicos no quarto eram ele e Inglaterra.

Em meio ao silêncio, América ouviu uma risada fraca.

"Quem está aí?" América gritou, tentando não soar assustado. "Quem diabos é você? E por que está me observando?" Ele pulou de sua rede, se preparando para uma possível briga com o perseguidor.

"América...? América, qual é o problema?" Inglaterra chamou de onde estava dormindo, sua voz cansada, antes de se tornar urgente. Uma luz súbita no quarto fez América perceber que Inglaterra deve ter acendido a lanterna que estava perto da rede do britânico. América olhou em volta, tentando encontrar o estranho.

América e Inglaterra eram os únicos ali.

"Qual é o problema?" Inglaterra perguntou de novo, notando a expressão confusa do americano.

"T-Tinha mais alguém aqui!" Disse América, nervoso.

Inglaterra piscou. "América, provavelmente você está só cansado." Ele tentou dizer calmamente, mas não conseguiu esconder uma ponta de irritação na voz.

"Não é isso! Desde que cheguei aqui, tenho momentos estranhos em que sinto que estou sendo observado."

Uma emoção cintilou no rosto de Inglaterra, uma mistura de medo, tristeza e... Raiva?

Inglaterra sorriu de repente, todas as referências da outra emoção se foram. "Não é realmente um bom momento para você se tornar paranoico, América." Ele riu. "Você deveria ir dormir. Se sentir que está sendo observado de novo, apenas me acorde."

"Tudo bem." Ele disse, relutante em voltar para sua rede. Inglaterra sorriu mais uma vez antes de desligar a lanterna.

Antes de América conseguir cair no sono, ele podia jurar que ouvira a fraca risada novamente.

"_...ca..."_

"Huh?" América piscou. O que era aquilo?

"_...ica."_

Ele definitivamente tinha acabado de ouvir uma voz. Mas estava muito baixa para ouvir o que estavam dizendo...

"_América...!"_

Seu nome? Alguém estava chamando por ele? A voz soava familiar, mas era diferente da que ele ouvira mais cedo...

"_América!"_

Espera... Ele conhecia aquela voz, era-

"América-san, você precisa acordar!" A voz de Japão cortou o sonho do americano.

"Huh...?" Ele respondeu, sonolento. Com o que ele tinha acabado de sonhar?

"América!" Dessa vez era a voz de Inglaterra.

_Estranho... Por que Japão e Inglaterra estão na minha casa?_ América pensou, confuso. Foi quando ele se lembrou dos eventos do dia anterior.

"América, eu te disse que haveria uma reunião hoje. Se você quer realmente ajudar, levante-se." Inglaterra disse severamente.

"Certo, certo. Desculpe." América disse timidamente. "Por que Japão está aqui?" Ele perguntou como se tivesse acabado de notar que o japonês estava ali.

"Eu pensei que seria melhor se fôssemos todos juntos à reunião." Japão sorriu.

"Aqui." Disse Inglaterra, passando para o americano uma tigela com... Alguma coisa.

"E... O que exatamente é isso?" América encarou a substância que parecia líquida.

"Café da manhã." Inglaterra simplesmente respondeu.

América bebeu, nervoso, e tossiu com o gosto. "Cara, isso é tão ruim quanto o que você cozinhava." Disse ele, meio brincando, meio morrendo por dentro.

"Ora, seu-"

"Nós não temos o que você costumava comer no café da manhã no seu tempo." Japão cortou, na esperança de acabar com a discussão. "Por favor, apenas suporte por enquanto." Ele implorou.

América suspirou. Se era isso que as pessoas normalmente comiam por ali, ele tentou comer/beber aquilo. Talvez isso o impedisse de sentir aquela ponta de culpa de começava a voltar. Ou impedi-lo de sentir alguma coisa, de qualquer jeito.

Depois de acabar com a substância desconhecida, América olhou para os outros dois países, esperando. "Então, quanto tempo temos até a reunião?"

"Nós podemos ir lá agora, mas provavelmente não vai começar tão cedo." Japão explicou.

"lembre-se, América, você deve manter sua identidade em segredo. Não diga ou faça nada que possa atrair atenção para você... Na verdade, apenas não diga ou faça nada. Ok?"

"Ok..." Disse América, triste. De repente, sorriu. "Vamos lá! Eu não ligo se não puder falar na reunião, contanto que eu ainda possa derrotar O Líder!" Ele riu enquanto saía correndo do quarto.

"Quanto tempo você acha que demora para América-san perceber que não faz ideia de onde é o lugar da reunião?"

"Ele vai perceber..." Inglaterra respondeu, incerto. "Eventualmente."


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

O lugar da reunião se parecia ser a maior sala em toda a vila subterrânea. Partes levantadas de terra pareciam substituir os assentos e muitas lanternas estavam penduradas em volta da sala para dar à reunião o máximo de luz possível.

América olhou em volta, surpreso com o número de pessoas de capa preta. Ele não tinha visto tantos países assim ontem! Ele piscou quando outro pensamento surgiu. Inglaterra havia dito que alguns países ainda estavam presos na cidade, mas isso significava que eles ainda estavam bem... Certo? Ninguém disse nada sobre outros países morrendo, então eles deveriam estar bem.

Mas Japão e Inglaterra esconderam que ele era O Líder. Como ele saberia que eles não estavam escondendo mais nada dele? Para impedi-lo de enlouquecer ou se sentir culpado? Apesar de que era um pouco tarde demais para o último.

Eles se sentaram juntos. "Lembre-se, América, não faça nada que chame a atenção para você." Inglaterra sussurrou.

"Eu entendi." América replicou, um pouco irritado. Quantas vezes Inglaterra tinha que dizer aquilo a ele?

"Mas é importante, América-san." Disse Japão. "Você já se destaca um pouco por estar vestindo a capa dos humanos."

"Eu não podia vestir uma preta hoje?"

"Nós não poderíamos subitamente ganhar um outro país. Isso só chamaria mais atenção para você!" Inglaterra disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Ok, ok!"

"Anglaterre! Japon!" Uma voz chamou. América ficou tenso quando um conhecido francês correu até eles. Aquela pessoa o tinha visto no dia anterior, mas ele tinha certeza de que o convencera de que era outra pessoa.

"França-san, é bom vê-lo novamente." Japão sorriu, mas seu tom era apreensivo. Inglaterra apenas suspirou e olhou para o outro lado. América imaginou como França podia reconhecê-los. Era quase impossível reconhecer alguém ali quando todos usavam seus capuzes. Bem, quase todo mundo.

"Hey, França, por que você não usa seu capuz?" América perguntou.

França jogou seu cabelo para trás. "Por que eu deveria privar todos de verem meu lindo rosto?" Ele piscou quando notou quem tinha feito a pergunta.

"Oh... Você deve ser aquele cara que eu encontrei ontem..."

América se encolheu quando Inglaterra e Japão se viraram para ele. "Hm... yeah." Ele disse fracamente.

"Alfred, certo? Sinto muito pelo outro dia. Você tem uma impressionante semelhança com alguém que eu conheci há muito tempo..."

"Desculpe, França." Inglaterra cortou. "Nós precisamos falar com Alfred sobre algo particular. Se você não se importar..."

"Eu entendo..." França suspirou. "Mas, Anglaterre." Ele sorriu. "Eu sei que nós nunca nos demos muito bem, mas você sabe que pode confiar em mim, certo?" França piscou um olho antes de voltar para seu assento.

"O que foi aquilo?" América perguntou quando França estava longe.

"Eu não sei. Aquele frog nunca fez muito sentido." Inglaterra encarou América. "Mas 'Alfred', o que ele quis dizer sobre ontem?"

América ficou pálido. "Er... Bem... França _talvez_ tenha me visto, mas eu-"

"América-san, você tem noção do quanto isso pode ser perigoso?" Japão censurou antes de Inglaterra.

"Mas eu disse a ele que eu era outra pessoa, então não tem problema, certo?" América se preparou mentalmente para o que quer que Inglaterra fosse dizer sobre sua falta de cuidado.

Mas Inglaterra não disse nada.

"Hm... Inglaterra...?"

O britânico apoiou a cabeça na mão. "Por que eu ainda me importo...?" Ele se perguntou em voz baixa.

Antes de América ter a chance de perguntar o que havia de errado, ouviu uma voz familiar.

"Atenção, todos! Por favor, fiquem quietos para começarmos a reunião!" Um homem com um reconhecível sotaque alemão chamou da frente da sala.

"Com certeza é Alemanha." América murmurou. Até mesmo no futuro distante, era Alemanha quem controlava as reuniões.

"Agora, nosso primeiro tópico é..." Depois disso, a reunião parecia ser, principalmente, sobre suprimentos de água e comida. Um homem com um conhecido sotaque italiano tentou sugerir alguma coisa, mas Alemanha cortou rapidamente a ideia antes mesmo que ele pudesse dizer.

América logo percebeu que estava tão entediado como quando estava nas reuniões normais.

"Essas reuniões são sempre a mesma coisa, aru."

"Da..."

"Ve... Estou com fome..."

"Cale a boca, droga!"

O americano sorriu para si mesmo enquanto ouvia as vozes conhecidas. Estava aliviado até mesmo ao ouvir a voz de _Rússia_. Enquanto olhava em volta, ele tinha certeza de que podia reconhecer a maioria dos países que estavam naquela sala.

"Agora, sobre nossas questões com O Líder..." Um silêncio tenso encheu a sala. América levantou o olhar, mais alerta. Era para isso que estava ali.

"Como vocês sabem, nosso plano para... Derrubar... O Líder não foi bem sucedido. Nós temos túneis que levam para perto da cidade, mas as... Criaturas do Líder... Estão vivendo lá, então é perigoso ir por esses caminhos sozinho. Depois de três dias nos túneis, teríamos que andar o resto do caminho na superfície."

"Três dias?" América sussurrou para si mesmo.

"Nós quisemos nos afastar da cidade o máximo possível." Japão explicou em voz baixa.

"Não temos planos de voltar aos túneis nas próximas semanas." Alemanha continuou. "Mas se precisarmos decidir alguma coisa, então convocaremos outra reunião mais para frente."

"É só isso?" América perguntou, um pouco desapontado.

"Ainda tem mais um pouco..."

"Agora, antes de terminar essa reunião, alguém tem algum tópico sobre o qual queira falar?" Alemanha questionou os presentes.

"Ve~ Eu acho que deveríamos falar sobre comida!"

"Itália, nós já falamos sobre isso." Alemanha suspirou. "_Mais alguém_ tem um tópico?"

"Eu tenho!" Alguém se levantou. Essa pessoa usava capa marrom, ou seja, deveria ser um humano normal. "Eu acho que o que eu quero falar sobre é óbvio. Nós temos um espião."

"Não é uma boa ideia lançar acusações selvagens." Alemanha suspirou novamente.

"Mas é verdade! Como O Líder saberia para onde mandar seus monstros? Por que nós sempre falhamos na missão de libertar os outros e detê-lo? Alguém deve estar contando a ele essas coisas!" Alguns dos países e humanos normais na audiência começaram a sussurrar uns com os outros. A maioria dizia que o homem estava apenas paranoico.

Os outros estavam concordando com ele.

"Qualquer um de nós poderia ser o espião! Mas eu tenho algumas perguntas para um certo alguém." Para horror de América, ele viu que o estranho apontar para _Inglaterra_.

"Você." O homem sibilou. "Você tem algumas explicações a dar."

"Oh?" Ele perguntou despreocupadamente. "O que eu tenho que explicar?"

"Pare de brincar! Você é o mais suspeito de todos!"

América encarou o homem encapuzado. Inglaterra podia ser muitas coisas, mas ele não era um traidor! Ele sabia quando alguma coisa estava certa ou errada!

"Eu ainda não entendo o que me torna suspeito." Disse Inglaterra com frieza.

"Você está quase sempre sozinho! E então você desaparece sem deixar rastros por semanas, e então reaparece como se nada tivesse acontecido!" O homem declarou.

"Eu só saio em algumas missões. Você é o único que faz isso parecer um crime." Inglaterra disse simplesmente.

"Se é assim, então por que você não nos conta o que são essas 'missões'?"

Inglaterra fez uma pausa. "Isso é particular." Disse finalmente.

O homem sorriu maliciosamente. "Está vendo? Ele não consegue pensar em uma resposta!"

"Já chega!" gritou Alemanha. "Sente-se, por favor. Inglaterra é tão suspeito quanto qualquer um de nós."

"O que...? Mas ele é o espião! Eu sei que é!"

Inglaterra não disse nada.

"Se não é ele, então por que não se defende? Ele apenas aceita! Ele deve ser o espião!"

"_Cale a boca_!" América não conseguiu se conter. Ele se levantou subitamente. "Você não sabe de _nada_! Pare de acusar Inglaterra! Ele nunca faria isso! Certo, Inglaterra?" Ele olhou para Inglaterra, na expectativa.

Inglaterra encarou o americano. "Oh... Seu idiota... Seu maldito idiota..."

América piscou, confuso. Todos na sala ficaram em silêncio.

"A-América-san..." Japão sussurrou.

Foi quando América percebeu o que estava errado. Ele se levantou tão subitamente que seu capuz caíra.

E todos os países na sala estavam encarando o Americano.

Uma figura assistia de longe. Ele riu baixinho. Aquilo tinha sido inesperado e quase nada o surpreendia nesses dias. Então, quando alguma coisa o surpreende, ele sempre se pega rindo.

"Talvez ele vá ser mais interessante do que eu pensava." Disse em voz baixa. Ele deu mais uma olhada na cena antes de sair andando.

Uma vez que esse aí estava tão determinado, ele provavelmente não teria que esperar _tanto_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

O tempo pareceu parar naquela sala. Apesar de quase todo mundo estar com seus capuzes, América poderia dizer que os países na sala o encaravam em choque.

"Eu... Hm... Eu... Bem, isso é- quero dizer... Haha... É uma história engraçada e eu... Er..." América conseguiu balbuciar.

Todos apenas continuaram encarando-o.

"Ele é..." Inglaterra se levantou ao lado do americano. "Ele é um... Um novo refugiado da cidade e..."

"...Eu e Inglaterra-san decidimos ajudá-lo. Ele está fugindo do Líder, como todos nós." Japão acrescentou prestativamente enquanto se levantava ao lado dos dois. América não pôde evitar olhar agradecido para eles, ainda que fosse óbvio que a história tinha sido inventada em cima da hora.

"Mas Inglaterra, Japão... Ele se parece demais com..." Alemanha começou, incerto. América podia sentir os olhares desconfiados dos outros países.

"Honestamente, todos vocês!" Uma nova voz falou. "Primeiro são acusações selvagens de gente trabalhando para O Líder, mas será que ficamos tão paranoicos que realmente suspeitamos de alguém ser _ele_?" para surpresa de todos, França se levantou bruscamente próximo ás três nações de pé. "Esse homem se chama Alfred. Como Anglaterre disse, ele escapou recentemente da cidade."

A multidão começou a cochichar uns com os outros de novo. _França_ estava concordando com _Inglaterra_.

"E é claro, vocês realmente acham que O Líder seria tão idiota de se deixar ser pego assim?" França terminou com um sorriso. Algumas das outras nações começaram a rir baixo em concordância.

América puxou de volta seu capuz devagar. Realmente pareceu que eles estavam prestes a sair dessa!

"Vocês vão mesmo acreditar neles?" O homem encapuzado disse de repente em descrença. "Eles podem estar trabalhando juntos!"

França riu. "Alguém nessa sala pode honestamente se lembrar de um tempo em que eu trabalhei junto com Inglaterra? _De bom grado_?" Algumas nações começaram a rir novamente.

"Talvez isso seja verdade, França." Disse Alemanha. "Mas agora você parece estar apontando para ele..."

"Moi apenas tenho aversão a acusações selvagens. Se você quer fofocar a respeito de alguém, ao menos faça parecer crível." Alguns países sabiam que França falava pela experiência.

"Crív- Você acha que estou fazendo fofoca?" O homem gritou, ultrajado. "É verdade! É tudo verdade! O fato dessas pessoas estarem defendendo esse traidor prova que estão trabalhando juntos!"

Inglaterra agarrou o ombro de América para impedi-lo de atacar o homem encapuzado. "Está tudo bem se sairmos agora?" Ele perguntou a Alemanha, indicando a discussão que estava para acontecer.

"Já." Ele respondeu e adicionou, em voz alta: "A reunião está oficialmente terminada! A próxima será dentro de algumas semanas. Espero que tentem manter as acusações num mínimo." Alemanha terminou, embora não se tenha certeza, com um olhar para o homem encapuzado.

"Seu idiota! Seu completo idiota!" Inglaterra gritava com o americano quando estava longe dos outros países.

"Inglaterra-san, tenho certeza de que América-san não quis que isso acontecesse..."

"Yeah!" América gritou. "Eu estava tentando te ajudar! Como é que eu ia saber que meu capuz ia cair?"

"América-san, por favor, não grite..."

"Não importa se você não sabia, ainda assim aconteceu! De qualquer jeito, para que você estava tentando ajudar? Eu tinha tudo sob controle!"

"Inglaterra-san..."

"Claro, porque um cara te chamar de traidor e metade da sala concordar com ele é exatamente o que eu chamo de estar sob controle." América respondeu com sarcasmo.

"Por favor..."

"Nós dissemos para não chamar atenção para você! Ou se levantar na frente do mundo inteiro e se revelar é o que você considera discreto?" Disse Inglaterra com um sorriso fraco.

"..."

"Eu não podia ficar lá sentado deixando que eles falassem aquilo sobre você!" América fez uma pausa. "Por que você não disse nada? Você podia se defender, mas por que não fez?" Ele perguntou.

A nação britânica piscou para América. "Eu..." Ele começou, incerto.

"Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?" Uma familiar voz francesa encheu a sala. As três nações se viraram para ver França sorrindo na entrada.

Inglaterra olhou para ele. "O que você quer, frog?"

_Algumas coisas nunca mudam..._ América riu para si mesmo, quase se esquecendo da discussão que acabara de ter.

"Eu só achei que vocês gostariam de me agradecer por ajudá-los naquele desastre na reunião." França disse com um sorriso divertido.

"Nós não precisamos de ajuda. Estamos bem sozinhos." Rosnou Inglaterra, teimoso.

"É claro, é claro..." Os olhos de França se viraram para América. "Então, quando você vai me explicar como Amérique está aqui?"

América, Inglaterra e Japão congelaram.

"França-san, do que você está falando?" Japão perguntou após um momento de silêncio.

"Por favor, vocês realmente acham que eu sou idiota?" Zombou França. "Eu sei que ele é Amérique, a questão é como? Eu posso dizer da minha pequena conversa com ele que ele não é O Líder."

"Oh, eu vim do passado." América disse empolgado. Isso o fez levar um chute de Inglaterra.

França encarou os três, interessado. "Do passado? Eu diria que você está mentindo, mas então como você poderia estar aqui?"

"Como soube que eu não era O Líder? Na verdade, Inglaterra também soube..." América perguntou, pensativo.

"Na verdade é bem simples." França respondeu. "Se você se encontrar com O Líder, vai saber imediatamente que vocês dois são completamente diferentes." De repente, França pareceu perder sua auto-confiança, que estivera mostrando desde a reunião, e fechou os olhos com força, mordendo um lenço que aparentemente surgira do nada. "Tão diferentes... Você sempre teve um senso de justiça bonitinho e tentava ajudar as pessoas quando elas não precisavam ou não queriam. Mas isso fazia de você uma boa pessoa. Mas O Líder... Ele é louco! Ele é paranoico e acham que qualquer um que fale dele pelas costas está planejando sua morte! Ele gosta de causar dor física e emocional. _Especialmente_ a emocional. E também, ele é _esperto_! Ele sabe de _tudo_!" França chorou, ficando cada vez mais histérico.

"Você poderia parar de gritar?" Disse Inglaterra, despreocupado com a explosão do francês.

"Um... Tem certeza de que você não está exagerando um pouco." América disse, inquieto. "Quer dizer, eu sei que a razão das pessoas para quererem se livrar do meu eu do futuro é porque ele é um vilão cruel, mas..."

"Na verdade, eu tenho certeza de que França-san está longe de estar exagerando."


End file.
